Reading A Love For my Gaddess
by DragonKing100
Summary: what if the olympians were made to read a story to see what could happen to them


**Chapter 1**

 **Hey everyone I am back I know I have been gone for a long time but I am back now and don't worry I will finish my other story's I am just going to redo them to make them longer anyway I hope you like this new story Reading A love for my Goddess**

It was the winter solstices meting and the 12 Olympians were fighting once again well Zeus and Poseidon were fighting. Zeus was yelling at his brother, Poseidon, for have a Dem-god and braking his oath and Poseidon was yelling at Zeus doing it first. The other gods and goddesses where just sitting there waiting for them to stop when all of a sodden a bight light flashes before them and when it clears Hades, Persephone, and Hecate were all there so now all of the Greek Gods and Goddesses were in one place then Zeus yells "what is the meaning of this interruption" then before anyone can answer the Fates show up and say as one "you all have been doing more harm in the world then good and we have come to fix that problem" they then show them a book "this book tells the story of a grate and powerful man and you are going to read it" they say as then then hand it to Athena but before they leave Zeus asks "why must we read this story Fate sisters" the Fates then say "because a being more powerful then you all has grown tiered of all of you doing nothing in the world so read it you don't want to make him angry" and with that they leave.

"Well Athena it looks like you are starting us off" Zeus says as she nods she then reads the title out loud "'A Love for my Goddess' chapter one"

 **-Mount Olympus – Main Hearth**

 **It's a beautiful day in Mount Olympus and one Goddess had already had plan for today. Hestia, Goddess of Family, Fire and the Hearth was sitting on a log near the main hearth and poking the flickering flame with a wooden stick in her hand. Sitting with her were others Goddesses known as Athena, Artemis, Hera, Demeter, Hecate, Amphitrite, Persephone and Aphrodite.**

Hestia smiled at that

 **On one side was Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle, daughter of Zeus and one of the Three Virgin Goddesses. She had snow white hair flows down her back gracefully like a waterfall with two small long braids at either side of her face and beautiful sapphire blue eyes glowing with power and knowledge. She was wearing a simple white dress with some part covered in silver armors with blue decorating. All in all, she looked beautiful and powerful at the same time. Sitting next to her was Artemis, Goddess of The Moon, Hunt and Childbirth. She had brown hair done in a high ponytail and glowing hazel eyes looked strangely like the moon. She wore a simple knee length tunic in brown for easier movements. Strapped to her back was a quiver filled with sharp arrows and at her side was a hunting bow. She was happily munching as much cookies as possible with a satisfied expression on her face.**

 **Sitting opposite of the two was Demeter, Goddess of Harvest, daughter of Rhea and Cronus. She had brown hair which was tied in a bun and matching eyes. She wore a simple and civilian green suit with no decorating on it. Next to her was Persephone, Goddess of Spring, Queen of The Underworld, wife of Hades, daughter of Zeus and Demeter. She is a young beautiful woman with shoulder length indigo hair and black eyes. She wore a black short dress covered her splendid body but also showing off her milky white skin and perfect curves. The mother and daughter couple was having their moment together, talking and sharing story. After all Demeter is an Olympian, there aren't that much free time for her while Persephone was tricked by Hades to remain in The Underworld.**

Demeter and Persephone smile at each other but when Athena read how Persephone was tricked by Hades she frowned not liking to remember that.

 **One their left side was Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Motherhood and Women, wife of Zeus, eldest daughter of Rhea and Cronus. She is a beautiful woman with long silky blond hair flowed gracefully down her back, covered her forehead and framing her face in the most beautiful way and blood red eyes which made her beauty more exotic and otherworldly. She wore a short white silk skirt that only reached her mid thigh which had a slit on one side revealing her long wonderful legs and a white sleeveless Chinese shirt showing off her milky white skin and stomach. The shirt had a large diamond hole where her above average breasts are which were cover by leather breastplate but still reveal a generous amount of her wonderful cleavage. She also wore long white fingerless silk gloves with lavender decorating and a tiara with a big beautiful ruby gem in the middle and two white wings at either side of the gem. All in all, she was the very represent of beauty and elegant. She was rather calm and quiet, munching Hestia's handmade cookies at a slow pace while listening to Amphitrite's story about her husband.**

 **Amphitrite is a beautiful woman with long light blue hair and brown eyes wearing a blue dress which looked a lot like sailor uniform. She was the Goddess of Sea and Fish, Queen of The Ocean and wife of Poseidon. She had a frown on her face while talking about her husband with Hera, who was just listening with little to no interest. Recently, Amphitrite had found out that her husband had cheated on her …again, and she wasn't happy at all.**

Poseidon sighed as his wife Amphitrite glared at him.

 **Sitting opposite of them was Hestia. The Goddess of The Hearth had midnight black hair that reached her mid back and curly at the end with amber eyes which looked like orbs containing orange flames flickering here and now depended on her emotions. She wore a simple black night gown that fitted perfectly on her beautiful figure. As always, she was poking the flame with her wooden stick creating cracking noises in the air with a small smile on her face. Sitting next to her was Hecate.**

Hecate looked up "I am in this story" she said surprised but it didn't show.

Athena keep reading

 **Goddess and Titaness of Magic, Ghost, Mystery and Darkness took the form of a pale, young girl. She had short straight blue hair that comes down to her neck with a fringe that covered her forehead. She wore most of the hair on the side of her head behind her ears, with some kept at the front and two long strands of hair on either side of her head that come down past her shoulders. She also had electric blue eyes. Hecate wore a white large cape over her white blouse and a big hat with the hat look strangely like a triangle pillow. Leaning on her side was her magical staff in the form of a golden staff with six triangular rings dangling on a bigger triangular ring. She was quietly munching her cookies while staring at the camp fire with her PERFECT poker face.**

 **Sitting on Hestia's left was her best friend, Aphrodite, who looked a bit lifeless today.**

Everyone frowned at that

 **She was the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Lust, daughter to the primordial of the sky Ouranus, wife of Hephaestus and Ares's official lover, a young woman with blazing red hair that reached her lower back with two autumn leaves on either side of her head and ruby red eyes. She was the most beautiful goddess in existence with only Hera and Mother Rhea could rival. She had milky white skin and a splendid figure which was gracefully covered in her pink long sleeves shirt and pink short skirt with black stockings. Overall, she looked like a normal school girl with the only different was her otherworldly beauty and natural charm. It's her usual appearance but today, something was different. Aphrodite looked lifeless and heartbroken, she hadn't touch her cookies since the beginning of their usual meeting.**

Everyone look at Aphrodite now all wondering what could have made her so sad.

When Aphrodite said "I wonder why I am so sad in this storry"

 **"Why are you so sad, Aphrodite?" Hestia warm voice and the unusual question draw everyone's attention to the Goddess of Beauty.**

"never mind"

 **The question seemed to break her out of her downcast thought as Aphrodite flinched. She hugged her knees closer to her chest, her body shaking and some sniffing noises could be heard. She was crying.**

 **"Nothing…" She answered shakily and Hestia easily picked it up as a lie. She hugged her best friend and run a hand up and down her back comfortingly.**

 **"Dite …Let it all out. We are here with you…" Hestia whispered soothingly at her ear and it only made the Goddess of Beauty cry harder. Everyone grew silent at the sudden change of event. Aphrodite wasn't someone who would cry her heart out when something happened. She always had a happy go lucky attitude and a immunity to insults. To see her this way was quite weird to say the least. Despite what people said, Hestia saw Aphrodite as her best friend and she would do anything to get her out of this state.**

 **"Ne, Hestia…" Aphrodite's quiet whisper could be heard clearly as all the activities at the main Hearth had come to a stop.**

 **"…Am I… Am I just… a plaything?"**

Everyone's eyes widens when Hestia asked "Aphrodite why would you ask something like that"

Aphrodite then said "I don't know keep reading"

 **Hestia's eyes widen a bit at her broken voice and the question. To do this much damage on the Goddess of Love, who usually just shrugged off insults thrown her way here and there, she could only think of one people. The one closest to her at this moment…**

"Ares" all the Goddesses said at the same time as the looked at Ares and glared at him as he just sat there not really caring.

 **"Ares!" Hestia whispered angrily as her warm and cozy eyes of fire changed to dangerous flickering flames. The others seemed to get idea and had various reactions depended on their relationships with Aphrodite. Athena seemed calm but the Goddess of Wisdom had her eyes closed and her hand clenched tightly. Hestia could understand since Athena, like her, is Aphrodite's best friend. Despite their constant bickering about whatever their topics were, the two cared for each other deeply. Artemis was sharpening her arrow with a dark look on her face. The Goddess of Hunting was probably thinking up a way to castrate Ares with as much pain as possible. Artemis didn't like Aphrodite, but she didn't hate her either. She just held a grudge against men, especially one like Ares. Hera just sighed since she didn't know what to do about this situation. Ares was her son but she didn't hold any love for that warmonger since he was so much like Zeus. Amphitrite gave Aphrodite a few comforting words just like Hestia since her problem was somewhat like her and Poseidon. Demeter and Persephone had stopped their conversation and were looking at Aphrodite with mixture of worry and… pity. Hecate had several blue fire wisps surrounding her frame, her eyes were closed and not a hint of emotions on her face.**

 **"Ares… he doesn't love me. For millenniums, (Sniff) he has been using me. (Sniff) For him, I'm just a plaything, NO MORE THAN A BITCH, A SLUT FOR HIM TO VENT HIS FRUSTRATION AND NEED… (Sniff) I'm… no more than a plaything… (Sniff)"**

 **"He doesn't love me. He is just using me. He doesn't care for me. He's just like these people… (Sniff) No one… No one will ever love me or need me. (Sniff)" Aphrodite finished as she clutched Hestia chest tighter and cried louder, letting all her suppressed feelings out.**

All the Goddesses glare at Ares after Athena finished reading that.

 **Hestia let some tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to comfort her best friend. She couldn't do anything for now, but one day, Ares would hope he had never existed in the first place.**

Zeus looked like he was going to say something after that was read but then decided agents it.

 **She knew too well Aphrodite's pain. She was the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Lust. People said her beauty is a bless but Aphrodite thought it is more of a curse. Because of her beauty, men from mortal to immortal fell for her but not because of love. They lusted after her beauty and because of it, she had never found her true love, her other half, her destined one. Her beauty was unrivaled, gods and titans fought for her attention left and right, which was the reason she was married to Hephaestus by Zeus, to cease the upcoming war back then. She had had sex with many men in the past, but she always remembered them. She remembered their names, she remembered her moment with them and she remembered their loves for her, even if it lasted only for a moment, even if it wasn't real. For as long as she existed, she had been finding her true love and many, many failed relationship had resulted in her blind love with Ares. The God of War had come to her when she was emotionally weak and when he lusted after her beauty the most.**

 **Many relationships began with genuine love but time could alter all of them. If even genuine love couldn't hold a candle against time, how would lust? Even one with unrivaled beauty like Aphrodite and Hera couldn't maintain their relationships with their respective partner with their beauty alone. Aphrodite and Ares might have thousands upon thousands passionate night together but then again, when one achieved what they wanted the most, it lost it value to them. Ares was no exception. His lust for Aphrodite was strong at first, but when he had finally laid his hand on her, he grew bored as time passed by. Aphrodite had the power to sense love but it could only work on mortal, and demigod so for millenniums, she had been used by Ares and get ditched by the very same man afterwards.**

 **Hestia seriously pitied her best friend. Aphrodite would be a very good wife if she was married to the one she loved and loved her genuinely. But like some twisted of fate, the Goddess of Love had NEVER been loved genuinely.**

 **To be the Goddess of Love but never experienced true and genuine love. Betrayed by the one she loved the most for millenniums. Hestia honestly hoped nothing bad will happen to Aphrodite next. If not… the Goddess of Love might lose her final hope and fade away to avoid being pain again.**

 **Silence reigned the Main Hearth for the next hours, every Goddesses presented there could only hoped the best for Aphrodite and gave her their blessing.**

 **"Poor Aphrodite, put her faith and love on that warmonger bastard only to be betrayed by him. I hope she will learn a lesson to not love any man after this." Artemis said as she rubbed her temper. After several hours of constant crying, the Goddess of Beauty had fallen asleep on Hestia's shoulder, a peaceful expression on her face. Athena sighed at her half sister comment, not every woman had a grudge for man like her. Even Athena had some kind of love for man and it's shown on her brain child she created through magic with the man she loved.**

 **"You had never been in love before Artemis. You don't know the wonderful feeling that family brings to you. I doubt you would ever know if you remained the way you are." Hera said with a sad expression on her face. Finding true love also was her problem, but first, she needed to do something to her marriage with Zeus. That bastard of a husband wouldn't just divorce her that easy.**

When Athena finished reading that Zeus look at his wife with a frown wondering if his wife really hated him that much but to afraid to ask to know for sure.

 **"Maybe now, she can find her true love somewhere in this world." Athena said softly with a smile on her face, but then she sighed and continued with a sad expression.**

 **"Then again, Olympus doesn't have a single faithful male God and mortals included demigods can only live a short time." Athena finished with a tired sighed.**

All of the goddesses said nothing as the gods asked "is that what you all think" then Hera said "don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."

 **"She will find it eventually." Hecate's soft voice cut through the air like a hot butter. The Goddess and Titaness had a beautiful smile on her face as she said that. Every eye were on her the moment she spoke her first words.**

 **"What do you mean, Hecate?" Demeter asked with a confused expression on her face. The Queen of Darkness just smile at her before standing up and walked away. More and more blue wisps appeared and swirled around her frame with increasing speed. Hecate looked around one last time with a smiling face before she totally disappeared. Her words still linger in the air as the wisps started to dissipate itself**

 **"…It's a mystery…"**

 **It might just be a second but Hera could swear that Hecate had given her a soft beautiful smile and a look full of joy and hope before she teleported away.**

 **'I wonder what meaning is that'**

 _ **End Chapter 1 : Trouble in Olympus**_

"Well that was something" said Zeus "who is reading next?" he asked as he looked around then Aphrodite said "I will" so the book was given to her.


End file.
